Kissing the Devil
by Kazzabelle
Summary: What exactly is Neo thinking when he kisses Persephone? Now I have Trinity's perspective too. Very emotional.
1. What was Neo thinking?

Kissing the Devil  
  
God, my stomach feels like it's in knots, I feel sick. Persephone is all wrong - she flaunts her beauty and yet she has none. She is a demon, a witch, in a goddess's disguise. I would never willingly kiss her as long as I live. And yet...I have to. I have to to get to the Keymaker. I feel positively ill.  
  
There she is, leaning in. I make a quick peck, hoping it will suffice. But no. She is not satisfied. She is a monster, clawing for me, clawing for my soul. No better than Smith or the Frenchman. Oh, God, what am I doing? I could imagine it's Trin, pretend with all my might that it's my precious Trinity, but that could never happen.  
  
Nobody else's skin, nobody else's scent, nobody else's touch could ever deceive me into believing it was Trinity's. Trinity is one-in-a-million. She's irreplaceable. I feel like such a bastard doing this. She's watching me, I see her pain, I almost feel it, because the pain is the same as my own.  
  
Now it's over. Kissing the devil is over. I want to gather Trinity up in my arms right now and kiss her until my lips are raw, kiss her until all that is left is us two. No Persephone, no Matrix, no nothing. Just the two of us, in this crazy, jumbled, insane world.  
  
And that's what I do. Later that night. We are alone on the ship. The metallic door swings shut and I gather her into my arms. We kiss and kiss and kiss, trying to erase the betrayal I offered when sharing this with Persephone. I wrap my arms around her neck and don't let go for hours. We sit there, cuddling, kissing, and I tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me.  
  
And she knows. She knows how much I love her and how much she means to me. Because it's the same way she feels about me. I am not the One; rather, we are One. One, linked together, by destiny and by hope and by love. That's all we need to survive. I could never live a day without her, and she knows that.  
  
I kiss her again, and we seal the unbreakable bond that is shared between us. Forever.  
  
--To be continued, with Trinity's point of view. What do you think? 


	2. What was Trinity thinking?

HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?  
  
I want to scream, I want to cry, I want to die. Of all the barbaric tortures in existence in the world, of all the excruciating cruelties, this has to be the worst. I cannot believe I am seeing this. I cannot believing I am watching Neo, my lover, my soulmate, kissing another woman. And I am helpless to stop it! I can't kill her, though I'd love to....claw her eyes out...I feel pure hatred and loathing surge through my veins; an explosion of emotions; jealousy, hatred, fury, despair, pain and confusion. I know he has to do it, yet he has not put up a fight. What if he doesn't love me as much as he seems to? What if he is enjoying this? That's the part that chews me up the most.  
  
In a few minutes it will all be over, I'll be able to open my eyes again, escape this cruel hell...in a few minutes, Neo will belong to me again, he will be mine. But until then, I will have to watch the man I love share passion and love with this demon, this monster, this devil. I am supposed to be strong, I am supposed to be tough. But this is unbearable. I'd rather have a physical wound than endure this.  
  
My mind tells me to lunge for that beast...Persephone...and kill her. I've never wanted to kill anything or anybody so much in my life. All our enemies in our journey to end the matrix's rule have been my targets...but only because they override every value we hold. But this - this is a vengeance, a burning hatred so strong that it almost overrides my love for Neo. But it can't. My love for Neo is the only thing stopping me from lashing out. Because I have to be the cool, calm and collected Trinity at all times, pretending to be strong, pretending to be brave. Because Trinity never cries. And, right now, that's all I want to do.  
  
But it's over now, and I am back in the room. It's awkward, I don't know what to do, what to say, where to look, how to feel. Neo stands there, breathing heavily, staring at me, pain etched across his face. Don't tell me he enjoyed it! I screamed inside my mind. Not that. Please.  
  
And then he pulled me fiercely into his arms, and my pain and his pain and the world's pain seemed to explode and vanish with the thousand kisses we passionately shared...they wiped it all away, and it was then that I knew that he hated it and her just as much as I did...it was then that I knew nothing in this world could ever separate us, because our love is deep, it is true, unbreakable and...forever.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-- May be adding 'Trinity Files' and 'Neo Files' to show POVs on different incidences in the Matrix along with a few madeup ones of my own. Any comments or ideas? Let me know, it'd be great to hear from you.   
  
-- I hope you liked this; my fierce romanticism, emotionalism and love for Trinity and Neo meant that every word in this story and Neo's was merely a written copy of how I felt watching the movie. I was emotionally involved, and this is exactly how I would feel on both sides if I were in the same situation. It's strange, because I almost felt it myself. That's the power of emotion, I guess. 


End file.
